


#I'mSorryRickAstley

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, rickrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the tags, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#I'mSorryRickAstley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bex_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/gifts).



> For @paperflowercrowns because I hypothesised and then she asked.

“You’ve got mail!”

Davos bit back the urge to say thank you to his computer, and clicked the little envelope button to see who had sent him his very first email.

It was from “shireendeer@whiteharbour.edu” and the subject line read " _Your first email!!1_ ". Davos smiled proudly at his computer, which stared silently back at him. His stepdaughter Shireen was away at university and it was this event that had caused him to finally give in to modern technology and create an email account.

“Raven mail will take ages, pops!” Shireen had argued. “If you sign up for an email account, we can write to each other every day!”

“I don’t see why I can’t just read the emails you send your father,” Davos had grumbled back, “it’s not like we don’t share a computer.”

Shireen had retorted by reminding him that sometimes she had questions for him that she didn’t want to talk to Stannis about, and besides, it would be good practice for him to work on his typing skills. Losing three fingers in a boating accident had cost Davos quite a lot in medical expenses, and Shireen was determined that he not suffer in any other way.

Here Davos was, then, pushing 50 and about to open his first email.

Clicking it, Davos squinted at the screen in alarm. Either he’d forgotten how to read, or Shireen was writing to him in a foreign language. Was that a…sideways smiley face? And what in the seven hells did ” _lmao_ ” mean? At the bottom of the email, there was an underlined bit of text that read  ”[don’t you have a coat like this?!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)” When Davos hovered the mouse, he saw that the underlined text was a link, and clicking it took him to a Youtube page. He grinned when he saw the music video that Shireen had sent him, and sat back in his chair as the music of his own erstwhile college years filled the room.

When the song had finished, Davos went back to Shireen’s email and hit reply. He was a slow typer, had been even before losing three fingers, Stannis liked to call his method “the hunt and peck”, always said with the little half-smile that was Stannis’s version of a grin. He thanks Shireen for the bit of nostalgia, filled her in on some gossip from home and then signed off his email with lots of xxx’s and ooo’s, hoping that was still a thing people did.

The emails continued back and forth, and a week later, Davos received another link from Shireen. This one said “[found this fascinating article on growing onions, thought you’d like it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)” Davos had been trying for years to coax onions to take root in their small stony back garden, and his heart warmed to think of Shireen taking an interest despite her personal distaste for the vegetable. Davos clicked the link, only to be brought back to the Youtube page for the song she’d sent him the week before. Confused, he wrote back to her to confirm the link she’d sent him, but all she said in response was “rofl”. He’d have to have a talk with her about her use of acronyms at some point. He was disappointed in not seeing an article about growing difficult root vegetables, but he did love this song.

Two weeks later, Shireen was sitting in her dorm room looking confusedly at her laptop.

“I don’t get it!” She groaned. I’ve Rickrolled him at least two dozen times in the past month and literally every time, he just says thanks and talks about how great this song is!”

Rickon shrugged. “Parents, babe. They’re inexplicable.”

**Author's Note:**

> What Shireen doesn't remember is that when she was a baby, Davos held her tight and danced around the room with her singing this, his favourite song from his college years. I have said it and it is therefore now canon.


End file.
